Freshman Year: When Everything Change
by Barry Allen and Iris west
Summary: Welcome to CCHS where you are going to be off 4 year there will be drama, fighting, and affairs. Barry, Iris, Eddie, Linda, Wally, Cisco, Roy, Oliver, Felicity all in the school hope you have a fun 4 year of CCHS
1. The New Student

Priniple West: welcome to CCHS for this amazing new school year. we hope you have a fun and awesome new school year.

Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Linda, Roy, and Felicity are in the Gym.

Iris: How was summer you guys

Eddie: mine is good

everybody say theyhad a fun summer break.

Eddie: where is Oliver

Cisco: he said he was meeting a new kid

Iris: I hope we get to meet him too

outside of the school.

Oliver: my bro Barry welcome to Central City

Barry: thank you Oliver

Oliver: let go meet the gang

Barry: okay

Oliver and Barry went to go look for the gang And then Oliver spot the gang.

Barry: she is hot. who is she?

Oliver: that is Iris West. she is dating Eddie Thawne

they head over to the gang.

Eddie: well who is this

Barry: I am barry you must be Eddie Thawne

everybody introduce themsleve

Oliver: this is our new wide receiver

Eddie: you the guy that everybody is talking about

Barry: yes, but I'm not that good

Oliver: he doesn't like to brag

Eddie: I can see why

Iris: Eddie stop being rude

Barry: it okay he not being rude

the bell rang for the the 1st period of the day.

Iris: Hey Barry come sit next to me

Barry: okay

walk and everybody become quiet.

welcome to day one I am you history teacher let begin class

begin teaching about why we need history classes in school. they day went by slow and then they bell rang for lunch to start.

Barry: can I sit with you at lunch Eddie

Eddie: sorry

Barry: I understand

Eddie went to the table with the rest of the gang while Barry went to get lunch amd sat at his own table.

Iris: Barry come sit with us

Barry came to there table and sat next to Iris.

they eat lunch.

Barry: thank for letting me sit with you guy at lunch. I hope Eddie is not mad at me?

Iris: why would Eddie be mad at you?

Barry: Eddie told me I can'have lunch with you guys

Iris: I will deal with him don't worry

Iris walk to Eddie.

Eddie: hey babe

Iris: don't hey babe me

Eddie: what did I do wrong

Iris: YOU TOLD BARRY THAT HE CAN'T HAVE LUNCH WITH US

Eddie: I am sorry

Iris: you better be one more stunt like that and we are going to be done

Eddie: yeah I understand

Iris walk back and sat next to Barry

Iris: Barry you should come to this party Oliver is throwing Friday

Barry: yeah I would love that, what time is the party start?

Iris: 7:54

Barry: ok thank you

lunch end and they start they thrid period. they day ended and everybody went home.

Iris: hey Barry how was your frist day of school?

Barry: it was good. what about you?

Iris: it was great

Barry and Iris walk home together when thry got to Iris door Barry gave Iris a hug and Iris Return the hug.

Iris: do you want to come in?

Barry didn't respond for a couple of second.

Barry: yeah I would love that

Iris open the door and let Barry in and a lottle kid came a greet Iris with a hug.

Wally: Iris who is this boy

Iris: this is my friend Barry

Wally: hi I am Wally West

Barry: Barry Allen nice to me you

Wally gave Barry a death stare to let him know that his sister is off limit.

Barry: Iris he is scaring me

Iris was giggling

Barry: it is not funny

Iris: sort of, Wally go play now

Barry: thank you

Iris: you welcome, come on barr

Iris and Barry sat on the couch and watch a movie

Wally: Iris dad said he want to talk to you about your boyfriend

Iris: he not my boyfriend, I will be back barr

Barry: okay

Iris went to the phone and talk to her dad for a couple of minute and then return back to Barr.

Iris: my dad said you have to watch Wally with me

Barry: okay that is fine.

they were watching Wally.

Wally: how long have you been banging my sister.

Iris: Wally stop, we are not dating or banging

Wally: I am asking him not you, so how long have you been banging my sister

Barry: I am not banging your sister

Wally: yeah right

Iris: go to your room right now

Wally: ok gees

Wally went to his room.

Iris: I am so sorry Barry

Barry: it okay, but I have to go

Iris: why

Barry: my parents are going to get worry but by Iris see you tomorrow

Iris: by Barry see you tomorrow

Barry left to go to his house.


	2. Party Of The School Year

It have been a long week for Barry. It friday night and Barry remeber a party he have to go to. so Barry look at the time.

Barry: I am going to be late I promise Iris that I will be on time

Barry ran up stair and got Ready in a flash. Then he ran outside to his car and took off to the party. After a couple minutes he park and got out of his car and went straight to the party. Barry was looking for Isis and after a couple of minutes he spotted her and went to her.

Iris: Hey Barry you made it

Barry: yeah I did, thank you again for inviting me to this awesome party

Iris: you welcome

Barry: were is Eddie

Iris: he probably with his friends right now

Barry: do you want to dance

Iris: sure

They went to the dance floor and start to dance. then one of Eddie friend spotted them dancing.

Guy 1: why is Iris dancing with Barry

Eddie: I don't know, let me find out, i will be right back

Eddie went over to where Barry and Iris are dancing.

Eddie: Iris why are you dancing with another guy that ain't with me

Iris: Well he is my friend so stop it

Barry: I am just going to leave bye Iris

Iris: don't leave

Barry walk away form Iris and Eddie.

Iris: Look what you did

Eddie: what I did, you were dancing with another guy

Iris: well if you were with me I would be dancing with you but you are hanging out with your friend instead of me

Eddie: well I am sorry that my girlfriend don't want me to hang out with my friends

Iris: sometime I don't think that I am your girlfriend, I am going to find Barry and you just leave me the hell alone tonight do you understand

Eddie: yeah I do

Eddie went back to his friends. while Iris went to go look for Barry. after a couple of minute look for Barry she found him and went to him.

Iris: hey Barry let go get a drink what do you say

Barry: ok that sound fun, led the way

Iris led the way to the drink and they were drinking for awhile intell they got drunk.

Iris: let get out of here

Barry: okay where to

Iris: your place

Barry: ok

Barry and Iris left the party and went to Barry car and drove away to his house. when they got to Barry house. they got out and went inside his house. they went straight to his bedroom.

Barry: what do you want to do

Iris: this

Iris kiss Barry and Barry kiss her back. it was so intense that they shove thier tongue down each other troats. Barry took off his shirt and Iris took off her shirt. they didn't stop making out it was like hours when they were without pants. Barry took off Iris Underwear and bra and then iris took off Barry undearwear. Iris grab Barry Penis and put in her mouth and went down and up for a couple of minutes. they she lead downand barry put it inside of her and went in and out.

Iris: Barry faster

Barry: Iris you feel so dam good

Iris: Barry Harder

it went on like that for hours and then they were sleeping. when Iris woke up there was light shining thourgh the window. she didn't know where she was. she look over and saw Barry next to her.

Iris: Barry wake up

Barry: what

Iris: where am I?

Barry look around and notice that they are in his room.

Barry: my room

Iris: this is my last question why am I here?

Iris look under the covers and notice they both have no cloths on.

Iris: I cheated on Eddie

Barry: sorry Iris

Iris: what wrong with me

Barry: nothing is wrong with you

Iris: I cheated on my boyfriend, yeah there is something is wrong with me

Barry: let just forget this

Iris: ok let do that

Barry and Iris got dress and Iris left his house in a flash.

the went back to school on monday and act like nothing happen. Barry went to go look for Iris for a couple of minute and the bell rang he went to class amd Iris went inside of the classroom and sat next to Barry.

Barry: what do we do

Iris: we just keep it a secret form Eddie

Barry: ok, then what about us?

Iris: we just be friend right now and hang only in school by our self and outside of school when we hang out with the gang.

Barry: okay that sound like a plan

they went on like that for week like nothing is happening.


	3. Secret

It been week since what happen between her and Barry and Eddie didn't know anything about what happen after the party. she can't stop thinking about Barry. she went is the school and went in looking for barry and found him. then she went toward him and grab his hand and pulled him following her. she went outside behind the football stand with barry and stop.

barry: iris what are we doing out here

iris kiss him and he kiss her back. they were ful on making out behind the football stand they was doing that for a couple of minutes and then stop.

barry: where do we go form here

iris: we just keep it a secret and meet me at my place after school

barry: ok will do

iris: bye barry

barry: bye iris

they went to second period it is math with oliver and roy.

oliver: what did iris want

barry: she want to know if i want to go to dinner with eddie and a couple of her friends

roy: did you smash that

barry: no

roy: why not are you gay

barry: no she dating eddie

roy: yeah i know i would of smash that anyways

barry: shut the hell up

roy: make me

barry punch roy in the face a couple of time and then stop when oliver got up.

Principle west: barry allen and roy harper to the principle office right away

the two boys went to the principle office and sat down.

principle west: what the matter you guy getting into fight over a girl this year, do you know why you are in here today

roy: yeah, we are in here today because barry is screwing iris and punch me in the face three time because i said i would smash her

barry: shut the hell up

principle west: you both are suspended for 2 days and now get out of my office

the two boys got out of priciple west office. barry went to go look for iris. when he see her. she turn a not look happy at all. she walk toward him and grab his hand and walk out of the school.

iris: what happen

barry: nothing

iris: don't lie to me because if you lie to me again whatever we had is going to be over

barry: i got in a fight with roy

iris: ok what did my dad say

barry: he said me and roy is suspended for 2 day

Iris: great are we still on later

barry: yeah we are still on later

iris: see you later barry

barry: see you later iris

barry went home and iris went back in school. barry is at home waiting for iris to get out of school. iris got out of school and waited for barry at her house. when he arrive he was he greet me with a hug then i kiss him and he kiss me back. they went in to iris room and made out for awhile. intell wally walk into iris room.

wally: i knew you two were dating

iris: we are not dating

wally: then why are you kissing

barry: friends with benefits

wally: maybe linda might want friends with benefits

iris: ok, leave i need to talk to my friend

wally exit the iris room so barry and her can talk.

iris: WHAT THE HELL BARRY

barry: what do you want me to lie

iris: no

barry: ok but we need to talk about what this is

iris: let keep it this way for awhile intell i am ready to talk

barry: ok if that what you want

iris: that what i want

barry: ok that what we can do

iris: ok thank you Barry

barry: you welcome

it was getting hotter in the room.

barry: bye iris i am going to go

Iris: bye barry see you tomorrow

barry: see you tomorrow iris

barry left the house and iris flop down on the bed. she have alot to think about her and barry so she can talk to him do he don't get unpatience. barry enter his house and cook dinner and went upstairs and wondering why iris don't want talk when ask her to talk. was she regreting every cheating on eddie with if not then what is it. iris was so confuse and don't know what see going to do about barry or even eddie.

iris: i am just going to sleep on it


	4. Barry And Iris

Iris is ready to talk to barry but she will have to do it after cheerleading practice. she in her cheerleading uniform. meanwhile barry is at football practice they are on the football field.

oliver: my bro welcome to the frist day of football practice

barry: thank you oliver

eddie: barry have you talk to iris i think she is hiding something form me

barry: yeah but she don't seem off at all sorry eddie i didn't help that much

eddie: it okay

the football pratice went off with a hit no fight or anything barry left school ground and iris was chasing after him. when she caught up to him.

iris: hey i am ready to talk can you slow down

barry: iris i am not in the mood to talk right now

iris: what happen

barry stop a turn to face iris.

barry: you want to talk right now really iris it took you a week to be ready to talk to me right now youcan talk to youself

iris: you say you will give me time

barry: and i did give you time it just i am done with this game you been playing with me i want to be your boyfriend and you still with eddie and i am this close to make you choose me or eddie but i am not that kind of guy

iris: well i want to see where this go before i break up with eddie and you can tell people that you have a girlfriend alright barr

barry: fine i will give you two month to fine out what you want but after the twoo months are over and you haven't choose yet i will make you choose ok

iris: ok i understand but thank you honey

barry: you welcome iris

iris and barry walk to her house and went inside and wally greated them. while barry and her sit on the couch and cuddle while watching a after the movie is over they went to go get dinner with wally at big belly bigger.

they order and paid for there food and found a table to sit at and they started to eat there food and then somebody walk in the big belly burger and got there food and went over to them at sat next to wally.

oliver: my bro barry what up and who this guy

barry: what up oliver this is iris brother wally west

wally: yeah let me tell you something in your ear

oliver: ok

wally told oliver what is happen between iris and barry and oliver eye went big. just in time when iris return form the bathroom.

iris: what are you doing here at our table oliver

oliver: just to talk to barry and wally here say you been banging barry and iris tell me you ain't cheating on eddie

iris: fine you caught me and barry and oliver please don't tell anybody

oliver: fine i won't tell nobody but you better know what you are doing

barry: yeah we do know what we are doing and oliver thank again

oliver got up and went out of the restraunt and the group hurry eating and left. they are heading back over to iris house. when they got to iris house wally ran inside and iris and barry kiss and said good bye. and they will see eachother tomorrow. barry went back to his house and iris went inside she need to have a talk to wally.

iris: wally get down here

wally ran downstairs toward where his sister is at.

wally: what is wrong

iris: you can't be telling people about me and barry we are going to get introuble

wally: i am sorry iris i didn't know that i am so sorry

iris: it okay know go upstair

wally ran back upstairs and iris flopped down on the couch. her life is a mess right now. she went to the phone and calling barry.

barry: hello who is this

iris: it me babe

barry: hey what do you want

iris was getting mad she never call him and want something never and now he is asking what she want.

iris cold down. i am cold down

iris: just letting you know i dealt with wally and he won't tell nobody what you and me been doing

barry: ok that is good iris but i have to go i have to clean my room right but bye princess

iris like that name.

iris: bye barr talk to ylu later

barry: talk to you later

iris and barry hanged up and she went staight to bed.


	5. Blazers Vs Astros

Principle west: welcome to central city high school gym rally at 8:00 at night we will have CCHS Blazers Vs NCHS Astros tonight for the fifth game of are season we will have five cheerleader announce the football star right now.

sara: number 5 he is are QB Oliver Queen

he ran out there and gave high five to everybody. and then the next cheerleader go on stage.

lauren: number 19 he is are tight end John Diggler

he ran out and high five everybody and stand next to oliver and then the next cheerleader go on stage.

Thea: number 17 he is are FB Roy Harper

he ran out a stand next to digg. then the next cheerleader came on stage.

becky: number 22 he is are cornerback Socct Evans

socct came out and stand next to roy. then the next cheerleader came on stage.

patty: number 34 he is are running back Eddie Thawne

eddie ran out and high five everybody and took his place next to evans and iris came on stage.

iris: he is a new guy his number is 10 and he is the best wide reciver ever and he is Barry Allen

he came out and high five everybody and took his place next to eddie. then the principle came out and return to the stage. he announce that it over and hope everybody can go home for the day and hoe to see them tonight at the game. it was game time everybody got on the field and the astro is kicking off the ball. the blazer got it and oliver throw the ball to barry then roy came and hit in to him and made barry fall to the ground and then barry got off the ground and pulled his helmet off and roy pull his helmet off and then roy throw a punch at barry and it hit barry face and then barry tackel him a thrown a punch after another punch and keep doing it intell they pulled him off of roy. barry got bench for the rest of the game and roy got brench for the rest of the season. the game ended the astro took the win with 34-20. the team was mad at barry and roy for fighting on the field getting them bench. barry left the locker room to meet iris in the gym. he went to the gym and found iris in her uniform and went toward her and gave her a big kiss and pulled apart and then look into her eyes.

barry: i know you mad but i am sorry he deserve it

iris: i am not mad babe but you need to control your anrgy before it get out of hand please go deal with for me

barry: i will just because you so cute

iris: i know i am cute but i have to go and meet with eddie

barry: ok bye

iris: ok bye babe

iris left the gym to meet eddie while barry went go to oliver to meet oliver new girlfriend so he head out to oliver. he arrive at oliver place and he walk up to the door and knock. and then oliver open the door.

oliver: come in barry come in

barry enter the house and oliver led him toward the couch where there a girl sitting with his sister thea. he and oliver sat down.

oliver: barry i want you to meet my girlfriend felicity

barry: hi nice to me you

felicity: hey nice to meet you too

barry: oliver i am really sorry about losing the game for us

oliver: it okay roy had it coming

thea: no he did not barry punch roy over and over oliver. barry beat my boyfriend how about i beat your girlfriend

barry: go ahead i dare you but i don't think you will punch your own teammate because you will get kick off the team

felicity: who is your girlfriend barry

barry: her name is iris west

thea: shit i knew it that is why eddie is kissing patty today

the room came quite in the room then they start to talk again for awhile and then barry head out and left to his house but when he got there iris was there mad. he went toward her and when he arrived. he can tell she is mad at him.

iris: you want to tell me why i got a call by thea saying she know i am dating you

barry: it slipped out i promise

iris: don't let happen again do you understand

barry: yeah i understand

iris left without saying good bye to him or giving him a kiss goodbye so he went to him bed and went to sleep.


	6. Wally Party

It been couple weeks since the fight between barry and roy. right now barry and wally is at the house planning for wally party at the house tomorrow. they are in the dining room talking.

wally: so barry what do we do to invite people to the party

barry: you just tell every tomorrow that there going to be a party at your house

wally: ok thanks

iris walk in to the room. and went toward barry. then sat next to him.

iris: so babe what are you doing with my brother

barry: we are planning wally frist party

iris: no you not planning no party not in this house

barry: iris it wally party come on

iris: no no barry no party under my roof

barry: fine no party under ylur roof

wally: we are we going to have this party

barry: i got a idea

barry pulled his phone out and called oliver and then oliver pick up.

oliver: my bro barry

barry: hey i have a question

oliver: ok hit me

barry: can me and wally throw a party at your house tomorrow

oliver: yeah you can

barry: thank you oliver

oliver hang up and barry put his phone down.

barry: i got a place for the party

wally: really where

barry: oliver place

iris: great a party at oliver place

wally: iris you can't come to the party i only inviting a couple of high schooler

iris: so who are you inviting

wally: Barry, Oliver, felicity, hunter, and Linda,

iris: no barry can't go no way

wally: why can't he

iris: because me and barry are going to the movie

barry: no we not

iris: fine i would make you chose being with me or going to wally partY

barry: i am going to that party

iris: fine go we are done

barry: we are done

wally: sis you can come to this party

iris: i knew that will work good job hon

barry: thank you sweetheart

then barry and iris kiss. barry left the house went to bed and woke up his day went by fast. he got ready for the party. then he left for the party. when he arrive he could hear the music. he went straight in side and look for iris and wally but he couldn't spot them. then he saw hunter and iris talking when he start to walk toward them he heard what hunter was saying.

hunter: iris do you want to go up stairs

iris: and do what

hunter: and have a fun time

iris: sorry hunter i have a boyfriend

barry went straight for them. when he arrive. he kiss iris.

hunter: whoa no why

iris: hey babe

barry: hey

hunter: why don't you leave me and this girl of your so we can have a fun time

barry punch hunter in the face and got up and grab iris hand and walk away. when they got far away form him. he turn to face toward iris he could tell that iris was mad.

iris: barry you need to control youself

barry: i did control myself

iris: no you didn't intell you can control youself we are on a break

barry: ok i am just going to look for wally

barry left iris there and went to go look for wally. but couldn't find him. he just went outside. he just was thinking what happen between him and iris it is over between them. he screw up really bad. why do he do it get in a fight over her almost every singal fight was for he defending her and then she said they need a break. of course iris would say that any time it get hard she tell him they need a break oir i don't want to talk about that right now. she never do well at least she have somebody after the thing between them is over and he have nobody to turn to after they end it. well that is my fault to involve with sombody that is aready dating somebody else. well he just have to live with his choice he made. then iris appear in fornt of him.

barry: what do you want iris

iris: barry you left in a hurry so i was worry about you

barry: yeah that what you do when somebody break you heart

iris: barry i am sorry

barry: of course you are. can you just leave me alone

iris: yeah of course bye barry

iris left in a hurry and barry didn't say goodbye to her. iris left the party and when she got to her house she went straight to her bedroom and start to crie. meanwhile barry went to go look for the host. when barry spotted him. he went straight toward him. when he got to the host.

barry: good job wally nice party that you throw but i am going to head out

wally: thank barry see you later

barry: yeah see you later

barry got out of the party and went home. when he arrive at his house he went in the house really fast and went upstairs and went toward his bedroom and went to bed.


End file.
